


Needed

by completelyhopeless



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot tries to go shopping without Parker. Parker refuses to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[Leverage, Ensemble or Parker+Any, It Takes a Thief](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/535206.html?thread=76461990#t76461990)_
> 
> I'm not sure why that led to this. It should be a lot better than this.

* * *

“You need a thief.”

“To go shopping? I don't think so,” Eliot said. “Kleptomaniacs stay here.”

“But Eliot, you _need_ me,” Parker insisted. “You can't go shopping for that kind of stuff alone. You're... You're a guy. You need a woman's touch.”

“That's creepy. Don't try and imitate Sophie again. Ever. Speaking of Sophie, if I needed a woman's touch, I'd ask her.” Eliot shook his head. “I don't need a woman's touch. I just need to go to the store _once_ without it turning into a disaster. Between you and Hardison—”

“You take Hardison to the store? That's not fair.”

“I didn't _want_ to take Hardison to the store. And I'm not taking you to the store.”

Parker folded her arms over her chest, and he gave her a slight smile as he left.

She waited for the door to shut and grinned as she ran to the window.

* * *

“I knew it. You need a thief for this.”

“Damn it, Parker! What are you doing here?”

“I went out the window and climbed in the back of your truck and you never saw me,” she said proudly, smiling at him. “And trust me, for this? You need a thief.”

“No, I don't. And if I did, I could handle it.”

She shook her head, wrapping her hand around his arm. “You need me.”

“I don't.”

She held up his wallet. “Yes, you do.”

"Damn it."


End file.
